


Good Boy

by DivaJung86



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaJung86/pseuds/DivaJung86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul pulls out his phone and plugs in a website, showing it to Kibum. It's called "Lifelong Companions," and appears to be reputable enough. And, Kibum has to admit, the animals on the site look pretty adorable. And it might be nice to have something fluffy to cuddle at night.</p>
<p>He tells Heechul that he'll definitely keep it in mind, and the latter finally makes his leave. The rest of the day goes by in a blur of designing madness, and when he's finally ready to leave, he can't help but to think of the place Heechul showed him, and whether or not a pet would be a good idea. Certainly, it can't hurt to check it out at least, right?</p>
<p>Ready for something different, Kibum decides that he'll check the place out that weekend.<br/>What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master's Pet

Kim Kibum sits at his work bench, pulling yet another late night at the studio. 

" _Thus is the life of a fashion designer..."_ he thinks irritably to himself, pouring over swatches of fabric and sketches, trying to come up with a presentation that will be cohesive, yet eye-catching enough to fit with the current summer styles. He loves his job, absolutely loves it. He can't imagine himself doing anything else. However, it's stressful as fuck when he has a deadline looming over his head. Which is the case currently. Tomorrow morning, he has to present his ideas to his boss, who will then make selections for the summer line. His boss is the kind of woman who can make or break you, and Kibum much prefers the former of the two. 

The clock hits 2 am when he's finally satisfied with his presentation, and he packs up his materials and exits his work room, fatigue settling into his bones. He yawns as he heads into the elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor, and leaning heavily against the back wall, more than ready to get home and collapse for a few hours. A soft "ding" interrupts his incessant worrying about tomorrow and the constant influx of thoughts running through his brain, and he exits the lift, heading outside and to the adjacent parking garage. He gingerly deposits his materials into the passenger seat and turns the engine over, backing out of the spot and heading for his high-rise apartment as fast as he can.

Kibum is pretty successful at what he does, and makes good money. It took him several years to get established, but the fashion company pays him well, and he has several side clients as well that pay for his services, which helps to boost his income quite a bit. His goal is to establish his own company with its' own line, and not have to answer to these bigwigs any more. But, that takes a great deal of cash, far more than what he currently has at his disposal. So he continues to work, saving up, working steadily toward his dream. Not a bad life, if you ask Kibum.

The only problem is, it is a bit of a lonely one. Kibum hasn't gone on a date in he can't even remember how long, he just simply doesn't have the time. He lives alone, and it admittedly gets to him at times. He pulls into the garage at his apartment building, grabbing his things and walking around front and into the lobby, smiling at the lady at the front desk as he passes. He hops into yet another elevator, hitting the button for the 14th floor, and waits. Once he arrives, he drags himself out, his feet heavy, as if his shoes were made of cement. Once his door is open and shut behind him, securely locked, his items are placed neatly on the kitchen table, and his feet finally touch the carpeted floor of his bedroom, he allows himself to fall face-first onto the mattress. After a few moments of relishing the feel of silken sheets against his cheek, he quickly yanks his clothes off, rolling them in a ball and tossing them into the basket at the foot of the bed. He quickly sets his phone alarm, then settles in, ready to sleep. 

His final thoughts before passing into blissful unconsciousness are about what it might be like to have someone there with him. A companion. Someone to always be close to him, to make him feel needed and important. 

Perhaps, one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm goes off far too early the next day, at least as far as Kibum's concerned. He fishes around blindly for his phone, locating it somewhere above his head, and bringing it to his face. He shuts the blaring alarm off and huffs, forcing himself to sit up in bed. He rubs his eyes, blinking a bit as his sight fully adjusts to his surroundings. Anxiety slowly sets in, as he realizes that today is the big day at work. Kibum sighs, taking a few deep breaths before sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready. 

Once he's satisfactorily put together, with perfectly styled hair and a stylish suit hugging his slim figure, he gathers his materials again and heads out, ready to tackle the day and just get the damn thing over with. Kibum arrives at the studio, (in record time, as he drives a bit faster when he's nervous) greets the receptionist with a smile as always, and slips into the elevator. He takes some calming breaths as he climbs the floors steadily, thinking positively and forcing good karma into his mind, repeating positive phrases and internal encouragement. Once the lift arrives at his floor, he exits quickly, making a bee line for his work space, nodding and smiling to colleagues along the way. Once he reaches the solace of his room, he slips into his chair and waits to be called to his boss's office.

Kibum goes back over his presentation, as well as looks over all of his sketches and notes, making sure everything is fresh in his mind and well-presented. The phone rings suddenly, making him jump a bit. He reaches for the phone on his desk, inhaling sharply, "Kim Kibum.." he answers cheerfully, waiting for the inevitable. "Ah, Mr. Kim!" His boss, Soo Yeon Ha, CEO of Studio MCK, greets on the other end of the line, "We're ready for you in the conference room." Kibum takes a deep breath and replies, "Of course, ma'am. I'll be right up." They say goodbye and Kibum takes another calming breath, grabbing his things and heading back out of his work room, making his way to where he'll be presenting. 

All in all, things go quite well. There were a few selections that Yeon Ha didn't care for as much, but the fact that it was only a few is a damn near miracle. One of the shrewdest women in the biz, she's been known to be extremely picky, and has made more than her fair share of designers pack up and never touch a piece of fabric again. Kibum is elated, and he can't wait to get started on the full looks and see what everything will look like on actual models. He heads back to his workspace to get to work, as the show is set for about a month off. In a designer's world, that's practically 5 minutes. He's knee deep in fabric when a knock is heard at his door, startling him a bit. Setting his materials aside, he rises to see who it is.

He moves to the door and opens it, revealing a Heechul with a huge grin on his face. Heechul is another designer that words at MCK, one of the best in Korea. As well as a complete nutball. But, he's entertaining if nothing else. "Heyyyy Bummie!!" He greets happily as Kibum allows him to enter. "I heard you appeased the wicked witch! I do believe congratulations are in order." Kibum smiles shyly, chuckling a bit to himself. "Thanks, Hee Hee. I do my best." Heechul plants himself on Kibum's desk, giggling. "Well, apparently your best is pretty damn good. She's a tough nut to crack sometimes. You gonna go out an celebrate tonight?" He prods, smirking. Kibum rolls his eyes, "Nah, you know that's not my thing." Heechul sighs, making an exasperated gesture. "Yea, yea. I know. But you need to socialize a bit. Or  _something._ You're gonna die of loneliness up in that quaint little apartment of yours, you know?"

Kibum shrugs, nonchalant. "I'm not the social butterfly that you are, my dear. And don't you dare get on another one of your dating or matchmaker kicks. The last guy you set me up with practically mauled me. So uncalled for." Heechul chuckles, low and dark. "You know, a little mauling here and there never killed anyone." Kibum snorts, unable to hold back the laughter at that. Heechul is just so crude sometimes. "I think I'll be alright, Hee Hee, honest." Heechul holds up a hand, surrendering. "Alright, princess. Whatever you say. But at least go home and pour yourself a glass of wine. Draw yourself a bubble bath. Relax. Unwind. Loosen up." Kibum smiles, knowing his friend has good intentions. Mostly. "Alright, fine. That I can do." Heechul nods sagely, "Good. I feel a little better now." He rises, moving toward the door, "Well, I'll leave you to your work. You know where to find me should you need entertaining." Kibum giggles, "Alright, hun. See you later."

Heechul almost makes it to the door, before stopping abruptly and turning back to face Kibum. "You know what? I just thought of something perfect. Something that might fix your little loneliness issue. You should get yourself a pet!" Kibum cocks a brow, intrigued at the sudden shift in conversation. "A...pet?" Heechul nods emphatically, smiling, "Yea! Like a little puppy or something. I know how you love furry things. Plus, you'd have all the joys of a sense of companionship, without the pain of an actual relationship. I know the perfect place, too, look...." Heechul pulls out his phone and plugs in a website, showing it to Kibum. It's called " _Lifelong Companions,"_ and appears to be reputable enough. And, Kibum has to admit, the animals on the site look pretty adorable. And it might be nice to have something fluffy to cuddle at night.

He tells Heechul that he'll definitely keep it in mind, and the latter finally makes his leave. The rest of the day goes by in a blur of designing madness, and when he's finally ready to leave, he can't help but to think of the place Heechul showed him, and whether or not a pet would be a good idea. Certainly, it can't hurt to check it out at least, right?

Ready for something different, Kibum decides that he'll check the place out that weekend. What's the worst that could happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saturday rolls around, and Kibum decides it's as good a day as any to start the search for his new pet. He's had a day or so to think about it, and the more he thought, the more it seemed like a great idea. Which is unusual, because typically the "great ideas" that Heechul comes up with end in disaster. He's known the guy for a few years now, and though he always does his best to be helpful, Kibum has discovered that it very rarely is. But, this seems fairly foolproof. Or so Kibum hopes. He looks up the address to the pet shop and plugs it into his GPS when he gets into the car, turning the engine over and starting on his way. It leads him to an area a bit outside of downtown Seoul, which is a bit unexpected. Kibum had assumed that it would be in the shopping district somewhere, just like everything else.

When he arrives, he's comforted to know that the place at least looks normal. It's a corner shop, with several windows in front with cages placed on decorative shelving, puppies and kittens running around inside them. Kibum's heart clenches just a little bit as he looks at them, and it dawns on him just how much he truly has been missing out on as far as comfort goes. A cute, snuggly puppy seems like just what the doctor ordered. He enters, and he has to admit, this is pretty stylish for a pet shop. It's high end to be sure, with vaulted ceilings and a decoratively tiled welcoming area. There's more cages inside, lining the walls, along with shelving filled with supplies and accessories.There's a man standing behind a cash register, ringing someone out. He looks up and smiles at Kibum's entrance, nodding and assuring, "Welcome! I'll be right with you sweetie, just hang tight, ok?" The man is well-dressed, but the colors are loud, even for Kibum's fashion-designer taste. He seems friendly enough, though.

When the man is finished checking out the woman in line, he turns his attention to Kibum, walking toward him at a steady gait. "Hi there! Welcome to Lifelong Companions, my name is Jo Kwon. How may I help you today?" Kibum giggles a little at the man's flamboyant personality. This fellow might actually be gayer than him, and that's a touch hard to accomplish. He smiles, answering. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kibum. Um, I'm just looking around for now. My friend recommended this place, and I thought I'd come see what all the fuss was about." Jo Kwon's eyes brighten at that, continuing, "Oh really? Wonderful! I'm the owner, so it warms my heart when someone recommends us. Might I ask your friend's name?" Kibum fidgets, not really sure if he should admit the truth. With the name Heechul comes trouble. However, this is pets we're talking about. If Jo Kwon tries to insist on him getting an alligator or something, he can just leave. Simple as that. "Um, my coworker? Heechul?" 

Jo Kwon's expression changes completely at the mention of that name, switching from a kind smile to a mischievous smirk in seconds. "Oh, I see. Well, in that case, please come with me." Jo Kwon makes a 'follow me' gesture, then turns on his heel, opening a door behind him and  walking out of the main room and into an adjacent hallway that appears to connect this shop to the next one, which from outside seemed to be vacant. Kibum blanches, hesitant to follow. " _Oh god, does this place sell like bengal tigers or something? I just want a dog, oh please don't try to sell me anything crazy"..._ Kibum thinks to himself, more than a little bit nervous. "Um," he ventures, "Where are we going?" Jo Kwon turns to him and smiles, "The showroom. By the way, what type of pet are you looking for? Dog? Cat? Bird? We specialize in some more exotic animals as well, should that suit your taste." They arrive at an elevator, and Jo Kwon punches the down button, waiting for the lift to arrive. "I was thinking a puppy." Kibum admits, and Jo Kwon smirks again, winking. "I had a feeling you'd say that. I'm pretty good at reading people. You seem like a dog person." 

The elevator dings, and Jo Kwon steps in, standing aside to allow Kibum space to enter as well. "We have quite a few puppies, so you're in luck. They're a bit on the rambunctious side, though, so be sure you're ready to handle it." Kibum smiles softly, reassuring the man as well as himself, "I'm sure it'll be fine." Jo Kwon nods, eyeing the elevator buttons, waiting for the "L" to light up. The lift crawls to a stop, and the doors open, Jo Kwon exiting and gesturing for Kibum to continue after him. They go down another small hallway, and Jo Kwon comes to a stop right in front of a large door. He opens it, waving Kibum in first and shutting the door behind him. What Kibum walks into is not what he had in mind when he heard the word "showroom."

It's more like an auditorium than anything else. There's seating, gathered around a small stage, which has a spotlight shining down on it. The room is rather chic, with red, velvety colors and dim lighting, giving it a fiery, sensual look. Seems kind of odd for a pet shop. The whole  _thing_  seems odd for a pet shop. Turning to Jo Kwon for an explanation, Kibum comments, "Um, so....where are the pets?" Jo Kwon steps beside him, smirking again, which only adds to Kibum's anxiety. "Well, you said you wanted a puppy, but how about I show you our full selection before you decide, hmm?" Kibum shakes his head, "I...I don't see why that would be neccessary.." Jo Kwon merely sports a cheshire grin, insistent, "Trust me honey, these aren't your ordinary house pets. You'll want to fully inspect the merchandise before you buy, if you catch my drift." Ignoring any further spluttering from Kibum, Jo Kwon yells out into the auditorium, "Yah! Get the cats ready for display!" 

The stage goes dim for a few moments, then low music starts playing. Kibum notices some rustling of the curtains off the side of the stage, then a man walks out. 

This man is completely naked. 

With cat ears.

And a tail.

_"What in the fuck?!?!"_

The man is....gorgeous, frankly. Hair black as onyx, with ears that perfectly match. His shoulders are broad, chest toned and glistening, the planes of his abdominals leading down to turn into nice thick thighs that flow into long, muscular legs. And Kibum doesn't even want to acknowledge what's present between those legs, as it makes him blush fifty shades of crimson just looking at it. Kibum is admittedly a bit of a prude when it comes to these types of things, and he doesn't think he's ever been more embarrassed or affronted in his entire life.

"Ummm...." Kibum is in shock, which turns quickly to anger. "Just what the hell are you trying to pull? I'm looking for an  _actual_ pet, not some escort in animal getup! What kind of business are you running here?!?" Kibum is seething, not even knowing what he just got conned into. He should have known Heechul was up to something, that ass.... "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down there, sweet thing!" Jo Kwon assures, patting his arm. "We do have actual pets, the ones you saw upstairs are in fact for sale. You mentioned Heechul, so naturally I thought this is what you were looking for. And..." He states matter-of-factly, "I'll have you know, those ears and tail are real. These are hybrids. They offer companionship and obey their masters without question." Kibum's jaw drops, disbelieving. "Oh yea? Are you about to tell me werewolves and vampires exist, too?" 

Jo Kwon chuckles, "I wouldn't know, doll face. That's not my line of business. What I do know is you look like you could use a nice companion, and we have a wide variety of specimens that would suit any and all your needs. They'll do anything you want, including help around the house, give you affection, and hell, they'll fuck the shit out of you should you so desire. I've got a puppy myself at home and believe me, I am one happy man." He laughs a little at the last statement, and Kibum doesn't know whether to be appalled or not. "But...aren't these.. _things..._ partly human? Don't they deserve to be free and live as they choose?" Jo Kwon rolls his eyes, getting exasperated. Most of his customers don't ask so many inane questions. "Baby love, these guys live to please. It makes them happy. They have the mentality of actual domestic pets, I promise you. And we have them tagged and check in on you periodically, so if you abuse one, I'll personally come to your house and kick your ass. We take good care of them and insist that our clients do as well." 

"Now," Jo Kwon continues, leaving Kibum to digest this latest bit of information, "Let me show you some of our pups. Just look at them, and I'll tell you about them. Then, you are free to leave or do as you will, I'll even sell you a regular pet if you want. I won't force anything on you.  Sound ok?" Kibum sighs, defeated. He can't help it, he's a bit curious. He is a human being, after all. And besides, he can just turn out of here, run pell-mell out the door and never return if he doesn't like what he sees. "Alright fine," he concedes, "Show me." 

"Bring out the puppies!" Jo Kwon hollers to some unseen stage hand. The cat-man-thing currently on stage shuffles off in a hurry. There's more curtain shuffling, and suddenly, a new face appears. This man is just as naked, but a bit taller, with dusty brown hair and cute little puppy ears, complete with a long, bushy tail. He looks pretty young, a bit  _too_ young, actually. Attractive, just as much so as the first, but not really Kibum's cup of tea. "What do you think?" Jo Kwon asks, and Kibum shakes his head. "Not your type, huh?" Jo Kwon chuckles, "I think I know one that may suit you, but I warn you, he's a handful. Wanna see him?" Kibum huffs, "Alright, show me." "Yah!" Jo Kwon yells again, "Bring out Jonghyun!"

The puppy currently on stage wanders off, seeming a bit dejected in his expression. His ears flatten against his head, and Kibum is momentarily fascinated with the way he really does seem to act just like a normal animal would. Once he's exited, Kibum's fascination becomes settled on a new face instead, that of the hybrid that is currently making his way across the stage.

"Oh my god...." 

Kibum blurts it out, barely audible, but there nonetheless. He just couldn't keep it in. This "puppy"....Jonghyun? Kibum believes that's what Jo Kwon said. Lord have mercy. He's a bit shorter than the others, but the height is of no consequence really. Broad shouldered, with muscular arms, veins visibly tunneling along just under the skin. His torso is perfect; pecs firm, and the planes of flesh lead down into abs that the term "chiseled" doesn't even begin to properly describe. Is that an 8-pack? Good grief, Kibum doesn't know if he's ever seen one in real life before. Poor guy doesn't really have much of a butt, but the long, silky brown tail protruding from just above it makes up for it. And those legs.....sweet lord. Just as toned as the rest of him; muscle, muscle, muscle. Kibum was admittedly a big preoccupied with the man's body, so he forces himself to snap out of it and get a good look at Jonghyun's face. The features there prove just as devastating. 

The man is the epitome of a puppy; from the big, bright eyes, to the adorable nose that widens a bit at the bottom, the high cheekbones, everything. Full, pink lips, with a messy mop of silvery blonde hair atop his head, topped with small dog ears. The combination is absolutely deadly, and his entire appearance hits Kibum like a punch to the gut. Jonghyun's demeanor seems to reflect his animal side as well, as his walk is full of energetic swagger, like he's fighting the urge to scamper about the place like a nut. He walks from one side of the stage to the other, then back again. As before, Kibum tries to avoid looking at the private area, but in Jonghyun's case, he simply can't help it. As it so appears, when Jonghyun is excited.....so is something else. Kibum feels a bit woozy, and he blinks rapidly, trying to contain himself. He's ok until Jonghyun looks right at him, all glossy eyed and smiling. Those pearly whites nearly put him in a state of paralysis, and the little wink he recieves from the hybrid has him borderline comatose.

"So, "Jo Kwon asks knowingly, "what do you think?"

Kibum lets go of the breath he was holding, trying to re-gather what's left of his thoughts.

"I'll take him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibum can't believe what's actually happening, as he stands in front of the cash register and pays for his new companion. Has he lost his mind? It's almost like an out-of-body experience, like someone else is handing over his credit card and he's just watching everything happen from a distance. Jo Kwon proceeds to give him a manual with instructions in case he has any questions, but assures him he shouldn't need it. Hybrids function almost exactly as humans do, apparently, (as far as how they eat and basic bodily functions, anyway) except for the fact that they have animal demeanors and mannerisms and like to be treated as pets. Jo Kwon also assures him that Jonghyun speaks English decently enough to communicate, so there should be no trouble there. Once the transaction has completed, Jo Kwon hands Kibum a card as well with his phone number on it, and assures him that he's available morning, noon, and night should he ever have a problem or question. Kibum pockets it, secretly hoping he never has to use it.

When Jonghyun is brought up, Kibum's heart leaps into his chest. He's fully dressed now, thankfully, with an ornate black collar around his neck, attached to a chain leash, complete with retractable handle.  _"Oh my god, I'm going to have to walk out of here with a man on a leash..."_ Well, it's the 21st century. Kibum supposes there have been stranger things seen on the city streets than this. Or so he hopes. When Jonghyun sees Kibum, he runs up to him immediately and pulls him into an embrace, damn near tackling him. Kibum steadies himself, unsure of what to do with his hands. Jonghyun nuzzles at his neck, and Kibum's heart explodes into dust. "You buy me? You my master?" Jonghyun asks at his ear excitedly. Kibum pats his head gently, trying to calm his new puppy. "Yes, you're coming home with me, Jonghyun. Would you like that?" Jonghyun pulls back, eyes alight and smiling hugely. "Yes master, thank you, thank you!" He grabs Kibum again, licking a stripe across his jaw, and Kibum nearly faints. "C...calm....down....down, boy....d..down...." 

Kibum shoves at him gently, prying Jonghyun from him. Jonghyun looks quite sad to be denied his new owner, and Kibum can't stand to see that face. "It's ok, Jonghyun. Just calm down for me, ok?" He plants a quick kiss to the hybrid's temple, and that seems to appease his new pet. "OK, Master. I'll be good. I promise!" Kibum can't help but to smile and his pet's enthusiasm and eagerness to please. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. 

Kibum begins to think otherwise when the two of them arrive home, and Jonghyun plasters himself to his back, nose planted in the crook of Kibum's neck and inhaling, slowly and deeply. Kibum's body goes rigid as Jonghyun memorizes his scent, licking from the top of his shoulder to the base of his jaw, giving playful nips along the same path. "J...Jong....what are you....Stop....Jong..." Jonghyun pulls back, confused. "Sorry, master, wanted to say hello my way. You smell good. Smell like home. I play with you, you like? Want to play with Jongie some more?" Kibum disentangles himself, and puts distance between them, making sure to smile so his new puppy doesn't think he's angry with him. "N...not now. Jongie? Is that what you like to be called?" Jonghyun nods, smiling broadly, "I Jongie. Yes." Kibum ruffles his hair, still trying to keep him at arm's length. "Ok, Jongie it is. How about food? Want some food?" Jonghyun jumps up and down, tail wagging excitedly. "Yes! Please Master yes!" 

Thankful for the change in subject, Kibum gets started on dinner. 

Later that night, when Jonghyun curls up next to him to sleep, curled possessively around him, hard-on digging into the base of Kibum's spine, Kibum once again begins to second-guess his decision.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.....


	2. Puppy Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master....help me..." Jonghyun repeats, wrapping a strong arm around Kibum's waist and pulling him forward, flush to his chest.

The first couple of days after bringing Jonghyun home were a bit of an adjustment, to say the least. Kibum soon realized that he was going to have to put some ground rules in place in order for their relationship to work out. Work out, meaning not result in Kibum having a perpetual nosebleed or heart attack. Kibum first became painfully aware of the need for such boundaries when he woke up on that Sunday, the day after bringing Jongie home. Actually, it would be more accurate to say he was forced awake by something hard digging into his thigh. Jonghyun was halfway on top of him, rocking his hips downward, effectively humping his leg. If that wasn't the most terrifying way that Kibum had ever been awoken in his life, he doesn't know what else was. At first, he hadn't known whether to just lay there in shock, or scream bloody murder. He opted for a calmer option, which involved him forcing Jonghyun off of his leg and firmly instructing him that that was not acceptable behavior. It resulted in pouting and whimpering on Jonghyun's end, but Kibum tried his best to ignore it, despite the slight tug on his heartstrings.

Other than that, most things were fairly easy to figure out. Fortunately, Jonghyun ate exactly what Kibum ate, and didn't have any special dietary needs. Kibum quickly learned that Jonghyun liked to be active, and he ended up finding a secluded park nearby where he could take him to toss a football around with his new pet or jog with him. Luckily, Kibum has a gym in his hi-rise building, so they'd made frequent use of that as well. He soon learned that Jonghyun was going to keep him active, if nothing else. Kibum showed Jonghyun everything in his apartment and taught him how to use the appliances and electronics, (Jonghyun especially likes TV, as it turns out) gave him the basic rundowns of do's and don'ts, and got him all set up with basic neccessities. Kibum discovered that Jonghyun was a fast learner, which made things much easier. Jonghyun is also apparently a major cuddler, which is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing for those times when Kibum is feeling cuddly, and a curse for when he's trying to get something accomplished and he has a puppy-man latched onto his back, breathing in his scent.

There had also been the issue of Jonghyun's nudity. Apparently, hybrids don't really see the use for clothes when they're in their homes. Another aspect of the animal side coming out, most likely. Everything went relatively well the rest of Sunday, and Monday as well. There was a bit of an issue when Kibum had to leave for work that morning, but once he explained to Jonghyun that he would be back in just a little bit and that he was leaving him in charge of the apartment, Jonghyun had taken it as a personal mission to do his master proud, and the complaints ceased. However, when Kibum had returned home that evening, there was Jonghyun. Sprawled on the couch watching TV, naked as the day he was born, his collar the only thing adorning his body. Arm slung over the armrest, legs spread wide with his tail tucked under him, cock nestled atop his thighs, just staring Kibum in the face. Thankfully, it's not quite as erect as it had been the day he bought the hybrid, but the shock was still enough that it had the poor designer dropping all the materials in his hands directly to the floor at his feet.

Things had only worsened once Jonghyun realized that Kibum had arrived, at which point he jumped up and attacked him. Being forcibly embraced by a very muscular, very naked man with a wandering tongue is not something that Kibum was accustomed to, and needless to say the poor designer damn near lost his precious grip on reality. There was some scolding involved, (mostly telling him not to jump up at him like that) and more whimpering on Jonghyun's part, and more squeezing of Kibum's heart. He ended up sitting Jonghyun down and having a conversation with him, as nicely as he could manage, asking that his pet please remain clothed inside the home, or at least have underwear on. From then on, Jonghyun did in fact remain clothed, which was good, however for the most part it's still been the bare minimum. It's been a week into the puppy training now, and things have improved a bit, and a good routine has been established. There's been other instances of awkwardness, mostly resulting in Kibum's increasing sexual frustration, but nothing he can't handle. However, Kibum doesn't think he'll ever fully be used to being greeted by a gorgeous puppy-man every day when he gets home from work, especially one who regards him as if he's god's gift to mankind.

It's a Monday evening, and Kibum arrives home from work around his usual time, and there's Jonghyun, sprawled on the couch as usual, clad only in boxers. Kibum squints his eyes shut and braces himself, waiting for the inevitable "Master Kibum!!" and the squishing of his insides that he is typically assaulted with upon his arrivals. After several seconds, he realizes it's not going to happen. Concerned, he re-opens his eyes, only to find Jonghyun looking up at him, eyes glassed, teeth sheathed in his bottom lip, whining lowly. "Hey," Kibum ventures, worried that his new pet might be hurt. "You ok? What's wrong, boy?" Jonghyun just whines some more, then gasps sharply, and Kibum runs over to him and sits next to him on the couch, eyeing him curiously. "Jongie?" Jonghyun sits up, whimpering, still gnawing at his bottom lip. "Master....help...." he drawls in a gravelly voice, not the one that Kibum is used to hearing at all. "What do you need help with, sweetie?" Kibum reaches a hand out to wipe Jonghyun's brow, as he realizes his pet is sweating a bit. Before he can touch him, his wrist is grasped in a firm grip, Jonghyun's eyes boring into his own. The hybrid holds his hand in place, holding Kibum's gaze as his tongue darts out to lave at the tips of his middle and index finger.

Kibum's heart drops into his stomach, and blood begins to rush south. "J...jongie..." It's more of a question than a statement, his eyes wide with shock. "Master....help me..." Jonghyun repeats, wrapping a strong arm around Kibum's waist and pulling him forward, flush to his chest. The hybrid shifts his position to lay himself backward on the couch, back hitting the cushions with a thud and pulling Kibum on top of him. It's then that Kibum feels that increasingly familiar hardness against his inner thigh, this time more insistent than ever. He panics, trying to pull himself away, but Jonghyun's grip refuses to slacken. Kibum shivers when sharp canines scrape against his jaw, thick lips swiping a path down his neck.  _"Oh, this is bad....this is really bad...."_ Kibum's mind is on overdrive, thoughts running in a manic swirl, but then those same lips are on his, and that damn evil tongue is sliding into his mouth, and all coherent thought gets catapulted out the window in one hell of a hurry.

Jonghyun shifts again, rolling them over onto the floor, and the kiss breaks when Kibum's back hits the surface with a dull thud. (Thank god for fluffy carpeting...) Jonghyun reclaims Kibum's mouth quickly, and the designer can't do anything but allow it, too far gone to fight the pleasure beginning to override his system. Teeth dig into his bottom lip, grinding the soft flesh, and Kibum releases a moan he wasn't aware he was holding back, embarassment flooding his features in a soft pink. Jonghyun breaks away to nuzzle his neck, pelvis thrusting downward, thinly clothed erection rubbing against Kibum's own, causing painful friction. Jonghyun's thick arms are planted on either side of Kibum's head, caging him in. "Master..." Jonghyun whines into his ear, "Play with me....you never play with Jongie. Please play...." Kibum's eyes roll back on a particularly harsh thrust, his own cock hardening rapidly beneath the confines of his slacks, lust clouding his mind thick and tangible. Kibum's cell phone vibrates in his pocket, breaking the trance he's been under since he first locked gazes with Jonghyun not ten minutes ago. Or however long it was. Time got lost somewhere along the way.

"J...Jongie..." Kibum instructs, finally coming back to his senses, pushing at Jonghyun's naked chest, which is currently glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Jonghyun's ears are perked up, and Kibum can feel the swipe of his tail brushing against his calves, and it's so fucking sexy he almost doesn't know what to do. But this is wrong. Horribly wrong, and Kim Kibum does not behave in this manner. He simply doesn't. "Jongie." He commands more firmly, and Jonghyun's head jerks up at his master's change in tone. "Mas...ter?" Keeping his face a stern as he can, Kibum continues, "Stop, Jongie. Let me up. This is not ok. Bad boy." Jonghyun's face falls, and the poor hybrid looks as if he's about to burst into tears. "B..but...master...." Feeling like a complete asshole, but knowing he has to be firm, Kibum goes on, "Let me up, Jongie." Hesitantly, Jonghyun does as instructed, backing away slowly. He gives Kibum a look that speaks of utter betrayal as the tears begin to fall, and he scampers off down the hallway and shuts himself in a closet. 

Kibum tries several times to get Jonghyun to come back out during the course of the evening, but to no avail. The sound of the hybrid's wailing and howling were heard long into the wee hours of the morning.

This is turning out to be a hell of a lot more than Kibum bargained for....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibum woke up the next morning, alone in his bed. Sighing, and more than a little bit worried, he slips out of his bedroom and goes searching for Jonghyun. He finds him precisely where he was last night, curled up in the hallway closet, fast asleep. Kibum had to practically pry the door open, as the hybrid had jammed something into the frame, presumably to keep Kibum out. He reaches down and softly pats Jonghyun's head, stroking the soft ears atop it, which are laying flatly amongst the sea of silvery-blonde locks. They begin to perk up, and Jonghyun's eyelids flutter, slowly opening as the hybrid blinks rapidly in an attempt to come back to reality. He really does look like a puppy, especially right now, when his features are still fogged with sleep. He jolts a bit when he sees Kibum, lips turning downward into a frown. "Oh come now, Jongie." Kibum coos, "You can't possibly still be upset with me? Come on out sweetheart, please? You're my good boy, I promise." 

Jonghyun pouts, sniffling. "B..but...Master won't play with me....said I was bad....hurt Jongie's feelings...." Kibum sighs, gesturing for Jonghyun to come closer. The hybrid grudgingly shifts, moving toward Kibum and curling up in his lap, planting his face into his master's shoulder. "That's my boy..." Kibum coos, stroking his pet's back with long, slow glides of his hand. "I'm sorry, Jongie. I just can't play with you like that, ok? It doesn't mean I don't care about you. We can find other ways to play, can't we?" Jonghyun nods, slightly encouraged by the affection given to him by his master. "Jongie doesn't want to make Master mad. Jongie loves Master Kibum." Kibum places a small kiss to the top of Jonghyun's head, heart clenching tightly inside his chest. Jonghyun really is a wonderful pet all in all, they just have a few kinks to work out. He's sweet, and he's completely devoted. How could Kibum  _not_ care for him? "I...I love you too, pet. We just have to keep getting used to each other, I guess. Don't be upset anymore, please."

Jonghyun lets go of his death grip on Kibum's neck and pulls back a bit, smiling softly. "Ok, Master. Jongie is ok." Kibum smiles back, glad that his pet is feeling better. "Good. Now, how about some breakfast?" Jonghyun perks up completely at that, tail swishing behind him at the prospect of food, nodding fervently. Kibum chuckles. He can't help himself, his puppy is just too cute. And incredibly hot. Too hot for Kibum's sanity, at times. Dismissing that line of thought, Kibum stands and guides Jonghyun out to the kitchen to whip them both up something to eat. They eat together at the table, then Kibum gets ready to leave, giving Jonghyun an affectionate hug on his way out and tells him to be a good boy while he's gone. Jonghyun promises that he will, and Kibum slips out, heading to the studio for another grueling day of designing and sketching and brainstorm after brainstorm. It's amazing the difference that a few days can make. Prior to his " _Lifelong Companions"_ experience, Kibum would have just gotten through his day, without anything to look forward to when he came home. Jonghyun has somehow managed to change all that, and in such a short period of time.

Kibum's day begins fairly normally, but as the hours go by, he finds his mind wandering in directions that he'd rather it not go. He's very much a human being, with normal needs and wants just like everyone else. What happened last night had Kibum more hot and bothered than he'd been in.....god, probably years. Kibum hasn't dated much, (despite a few disastrous Heechul hook-ups..) as there just hasn't been time, and he's not really a big fan of lewd or slutty behavior. He carries himself with pride, and doesn't give in to such base desires. He doesn't think he's ever acted like that with someone, with such wanton abandon. Jonghyun stirs things inside him that he'd rather not give in to, but the images of his hybrid's hands and mouth on his body refuse to leave his mind. Kibum finds himself wondering what it'd be like to feel Jonghyun even more intimately, to feel his pet everywhere, inside and out. Furthermore, the knowledge that Jonghyun would do anything to please him, that he could ask anything of his hybrid and he would obey without hesitation....the possibilities are endless, and it haunts Kibum.

The hours fly by in a blur of fabric and downright evil thoughts. By the time he's getting ready to depart for the day, Kibum is exhausted, both physically and mentally. He is really anxious to get home, if nothing else to just snuggle his puppy. Nothing is better than that, right? He drives himself back to the apartments as quickly as he can, slipping into the elevator and to his floor. When he opens the door, Jonghyun is nowhere in sight, which is a bit unusual, considering the fact that the hybrid is always on the couch waiting anxiously for his master's arrival. Kibum hears a whimper, down the hallway, and immediately goes to investigate. He rounds the corner and opens the door to his bedroom, only to be slammed into the back of the door as soon as he slips in past it. "Jonghyun!" He scolds, "What have I told you about jumping me like tha-" His words die out in his throat as Jonghyun latches onto the skin of his neck, sucking it harshly, marking the pale flesh. Jonghyun has captured his wrists above his head, and Kibum can't escape. "Master..." Jonghyun breathes into the space just below his ear, "Please...need you, Master...."

Their lips meet again, a torrid clash of tongue and teeth. There's no finesse with the way Jonghyun claims Kibum's mouth; it's feral, needy and sloppy, and yet somehow, hot as fuck. Something within Kibum snaps, and he's returning the kiss with just as much ferocity, lips dragging together, teeth nipping at each other's lips, saliva mixing and dotting the corners of their mouths. Jonghyun juts his hips forward, and it's then that Kibum registers that his hybrid has foregone the boxers today. Kibum can feel him, hot and hard against his own slacks, and it makes his blood boil. Consequences be damned. Jonghyun pulls away, panting, burying his face in Kibum's shoulder. "Master...play with Jongie? Play, please?" He punctuates the 'please' with another thrust of his pelvis, and Kibum decides that if this is going to happen, there's going to be a few changes. "You want to play with Master, Jongie?" Kibum leans up and whispers sensually into his pet's soft canine ear, and the hybrid jolts in surprise, not expecting the shift in tone of voice. "Yes, Master." He nods, eyes glazed. "Ok then," Kibum concedes, and Jonghyun's eyes widen with joy. "If we're going to play, my pet, we're going to play  _my_ way. Is that understood?" 

Jonghyun nods, looking as if he could run circles around the room in his excitement. "Yes, Master, yes!" Kibum smirks, glad to see his pet is so willing. "Good boy. Now, go fetch me your leash, would you?" Jonghyun grins widely, "OK, Master!" And darts out of the room in search of it. Kibum leans back against the door once it's closed behind Jonghyun, feeling as if his skin is one fire. Somewhere deep down inside, a small voice berates him, telling him this is a horrible idea. But Kibum has been living the safe and boring route for too long, and Jonghyun has awakened something within him that he didn't even know he possessed. So he tells that voice to shut up and sit the fuck down. Jonghyun returns before he can have any further internal argument, leash in hand, giving it over to Kibum, who snaps it into place through the loop on his collar. "Thank you, Jongie. You really are my good boy, aren't you? Now, take off my clothes." 

Jonghyun looks like he could just about die of happiness, all too ready to carry out his master's command. He's still not too great with clothes, and buttons are the bane of the poor hybrid's existence. Poor Kibum's shirt suffers the consequences, getting torn in half, the shreds hanging on his torso. Jonghyun is afraid that his master might be mad at him for ruining the shirt, but in fact, Kibum seems just the opposite. Something fiery glimmers in the designer's eyes, and Jonghyun attacks the newly revealed skin, alternating between smelling the salty flesh and tasting it with an inquisitive tongue. Kibum's breathing becomes irregular as his hybrid's tongue swipes directly over his nipple, upward, upward, with a long upstroke along the entire length of his neck. By all rights, it should have been disgusting. Jonghyun is laving at him like he's some kind of human popsicle, no technique, no strategy, just the pet trying his best to taste every single milimeter of his master. "Pants, Jongie, pants.." Kibum chides, as the puppy seems to have forgotten something rather important.

Jonghyun ceases, hooking his fingers behind the waistband of Kibum's pants and trying to pull them off. Kibum chuckles, ever amused at his pet's enthusiam. He grabs the handle of the leash dangling at Jonghyun's side, giving it a firm tug, startling Jonghyun and making his head jerk upward. He looks at Kibum with eyes blown nearly black, confusion settling into his youthful features. "Let Master help you, Jongie..." Kibum encourages, unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper down, still maintaining his grip on the leash. Jonghyun greedily takes over once that issue has been handled, grabbing a handful of the fabric on either side of his master's hips and pulling down, boxers coming along for the ride as Jonghyun hits his knees. Kibum's cock thuds back against his lower abdomen once freed, already desperate for some immediate attention. Jonghyun sits back and stares at it, unabashedly, those big eyes glimmering with excitement and hunger. "Jongie...." Kibum coos in a low, breathy voice, "Would you like to make Master very happy?" 

Jonghyun nods, "Oh yes, Master. Jongie lives to make Master Kibum happy." Kibum smiles at that, knowing it to be the truth. "That's a good boy. Come here." He pulls on the chain leash, indicating that he wants his pet closer. Once the hybrid is face to face with Kibum's erect length, he looks up, awaiting further instruction. Kibum's hand wraps around himself, holding his cock to his pet's lips. "Suck this for me." He instructs, and Jonghyun regards him with a cocked brow, appearing to be slightly confused. "Like this, baby." Kibum clarifies, leaning down to grab one of Jonghyun's wrists with his free hand and bringing his pet's fingers up to his lips, slipping two in his mouth and sucking. He swirls his tongue all around the digits, snaking it along the seam between them, pressing his lips firmly up and down, showing his pet what to do. Jonghyun's eyes are wide, then become heavy-lidded as he registers the sensation of his master's mouth. He pays careful attention, ready to try for himself.

"Ready, Jongie?" Kibum asks, letting the slick fingers drop from his lips, Jonghyun's hand falling back down to his side. "Yes, Master," Jonghyun readily agrees, eyes fixated back on his owner's cock. His ears twitch as he leans forward, giving the head a firm lick. Kibum hisses, the sudden attention sending a shock through his system. More excited and desperate than ever, Jonghyun wraps his lips around the tip, sucking, in perfect replication of what his master showed him. Kibum groans, giving the area behind Jonghyun's ears a scratch as encouragement. "You learn so fast, Jongie. My good boy," he rasps, lost in sensation. Kibum's praise only spurs Jonghyun on further, and the hybrid takes in as much of Kibum's length as he can, sliding back up and down again, spreading moisture all over the shaft. It's wet and it's messy, but it feels so damn good. That, in combination with the image of Jonghyun looking up at him with those big, sweet puppy eyes, thick lips stretched around his dick, ears perked up cutely, tail swishing behind him...it's a potent mix of cute and dangerous, and Kibum is so close to blowing his load that it's embarrassing.

"Oh God...Jongie...stop, baby....stop...." Kibum yanks a bit at the leash, and Jonghyun pulls way, frowning. The hybrid whimpers, his own cock laying heavily between his legs, begging for some kind of attention. He rocks his hips back and forth a bit, trying to create some kind of friction against his inner thigh. Kibum clucks his tongue at his pet's current state, explaining, "Aww, I know, sweetie. But Master has something better for you, ok?" That sets Jonghyun's tail to waving back and forth furiously, big smile spreading across his face. "Now, be a good boy and go lay on the bed." Jonghyun gets up off the floor so fast that Kibum is almost afraid he'd hurt himself, bounding over to the bed and flopping down onto his back. Kibum can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips, and he slinks his way over as well, crawling on top of his pet and looking down at him with a lustful gaze. "You are so sexy, Jonghyun, do you know that?" He asks, licking a trail over the hybrid's torso, getting a taste of his own. Jonghyun jerks, whining, wrapping his arms around his master, wanting to be as close as possible.

Kibum takes a few moments to simply enjoy the dips and tight curves of his pet's body, all firm sinewy muscle and soft, toned planes of skin. But, his poor puppy is a bit impatient, and Kibum knows he has to speed things along so the poor thing doesn't lose his mind. Kibum traces a finger along the length of the leash, admiring it's design as well as it's significance. He's never felt so empowered, so in control, and so completely desired. That little voice in the back of his head telling him he shouldn't be doing this is almost completely silenced now, and Kibum is merely riding the wave of his innermost desires. Kibum is jolted out of his thoughts rather suddenly when something hard prods at his entrance, and he realizes that Jonghyun is running out of patience. He grips the leash, pulling just enough to serve as a warning, and Jonghyun grunts, frustrated. "Now, now, Jongie. Didn't I say we were playing by my rules? Patience, pet." Kibum grips one of Jonghyun's hands again, giving the fingers there a similar treatment as before, wetting them. He then guides the hybrid's hand between his legs, directing it to his waiting hole.

Kibum helps Jonghyun insert one, then quickly another, whispering instructions into the hybrid's ear, nipping along the thin edge. Jonghyun does as he's told perfectly, working Kibum open gently, exploring the feel of his master's insides clenching around his probing digits. Kibum rocks back onto them, letting go of the leash in favor of bracing himself on both arms. It's been so long since he's been touched like this, and Jonghyun is just so dedicated to the task, adding a third finger without even having to be told to, tongue snaking out again to tease the sensitive spots he's already discovered on his master's body. It's perfect, and Kibum is ready for more, for everything. "Jongie," Kibum calls, panting, extracting the hybrid's fingers, "You ready to play for real?" Jonghyun shivers, and Kibum draws back to get a good look at his pet. The sight is more than he could have hoped for, Jonghyun's cock leaking at the tip, engorged and more than ready, his forehead and torso glistening with a sheen of sweat, tail swishing underneath him between his legs, muscles strained from the effort of holding himself back. "Yes, master. Master Jongie needs...."

"Shh," Kibum coos, "I know baby, I know." He captures his pet's lips in a kiss that is heavily tinged with passion, and Jonghyun does his best to give it right back. It just ends up being a mess again, as the hybrid is simply too far in need to maintain any further control. Kibum positions himself, slowly lowering downward onto the hybrid's erection, sheathing it a small bit at a time until he's fully impaled. Jonghyun lets out a howl, and Kibum moans in response, rocking slowly up and down as Jonghyun begins to thrust his hips upward in tandem. Jonghyun re-establishes his death grip on his master, hands glued to his hips as begins to pound him into oblivion. Kibum nearly chokes at the force of the impact, realizing that he may have worked his pet up too much for a bit too long. "Jongie..." he remarks in a chiding tone, not mean, but just enough to serve as a correction. He sits back and locates the leash, pulling it and Jonghyun forward into a seated position. Kibum loops his arms around the back of his hybrid's neck, working himself on Jonghyun's lap at a more controlled pace. "Like this, Jongie.." 

Jonghyun whimpers, still holding onto Kibum's waist, meeting Kibum thrust for thrust with a bit more restraint. "That's it pet, just like that..." Kibum moans, the new angle penetrating him much more deeply, sending jolts of pleasure crawling upward from his groin. Jonghyun buries his face in his favorite spot, the juncture where collarbones meet the base of his neck, licking in long, languid stripes. Kibum gasps as teeth dig in on occasion, Jonghyun's ears flicking and brushing against the side of his face. Kibum reaches behind his pet, running a hand down the length of his spine as he rocks, arriving at the spot where his hybrid's tail begins. Kibum strokes it, letting his fingers card through the soft hairs, and Jonghyun goes absolutely rigid. "M...master...." Kibum chuckles, not expecting that reaction. "You like it when I play with your tail, Jongie?" He inquires, delighted at this new discovery. "Y...yes...." Jonghyun pants, picking up speed with his own thrusts, he simply can't help it anymore. Kibum cries out, head thrown back as he gets slammed with ecstasy, Jonghyun's cock elongating ever so slightly inside him and shoving against the hyper-sensitive bundle of nerve endings clustered there.

That was certainly unexpected. Kibum hadn't considered that  _that_ part of Jonghyun might be different than a human's, but he sure as hell isn't complaining. He's being hit with attuned accuracy now, each movement making him weaker and weaker and ready to give up the ghost. He allows himself to fall backward on the bed, pulling on the leash and making Jonghyun come with him. Kibum spreads his legs wide, and Jonghyun adapts immediately, hovering over his master and fucking him with complete abandon. Kibum's back arches harshly, and he grips the leash with all his might, pulling and pulling, patience splintering and warmth spreading from his gut to the rest of his body. "Jongie...keep going, don't stop...like that... _yes_..." Kibum is barking out instruction left and right, so close, so ready, and Jonghyun is right there with him. Kibum topples over the edge with a strangled cry, choking on thin air as he streaks his release between them. There's a glint in Jonghyun's eyes as he realizes what happened, and a determination that further takes his master's breath away.

The hybrid's movements become increasingly stuttered and messy, and at this point, all Kibum can do is lie there and accept it, over sensitive and beyond spent. He feels as if his insides are being rubbed raw, and a dull, delicious ache sets it, but it's so good. Jonghyun finally spills with a howl, veins throbbing in his neck as he finally lets go. He collapses on top of Kibum, who is content to allow it. "Mas...ter..." the hybrid pants, snuggling against Kibum's torso. They stay silent for several moments, Jonghyun finally pulling out with a slight whimper, removing his weight from Kibum's chest, only to cuddle up beside him. Kibum envelops him with his arms, and before anything else can be said between them, both are carried away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibum awakens the next morning, smiling as he sees his pet lying there beside him, cuddled up just as he was the night before. Checking for his cell phone, he becomes mindful of the time, realizing he has a few moments to spare before he needs to start getting ready for work. Smiling a bit to himself, a thought occurs to him. Despite all of the madness and previous horrific suggestions, Heechul finally steered him in the right direction on this one. He hadn't seen him since he'd recommended " _Lifelong Companions,"_ as he's been busy preparing for a showcase of his own.

He sends a text to his coworker and friend, thanking him for recommending the pet store and stating that he's very satisfied with his experience. He gets a response back not moments later, and nearly drops the phone:

* **Got laid, huh? Good!** *

Kibum splutters, wondering how on earth Heechul would know something like that.

* **How the hell did you guess?** *

As the next response arrives, Kibum can almost see the dumb expression on his friend's face as he gloats.

* **Oh what, you thought I sent you there to find a nice obedient pet? Hell no! I sent you there to find a hot one that would fuck your brains out. I've had mine for almost a year now. Best purchase I ever made. You're welcome!** *

Kibum makes a mental note to punch Heechul in the face the next time he sees him.

Jonghyun begins to stir and, seeing his master's face, smiles brightly. "Morning, Master!" He stretches, ears perking up, and he just looks simply adorable. As well as luscious, and Kibum has to fight the urge to eat him alive. He opens his arms for Jonghyun to snuggle in closer, and plants a kiss to the top of his head. "Mm.." He hums contentedly, "Good morning Jongie."

"Master?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you play with Jongie more? Jongie likes playing with Master..."

Kibum chuckles, the memories from last night replaying in his mind.

"Anytime you want, baby."

"Jongie loves Master Kibum."

"I love you too, pet."

_"Well,"_ Kibum thinks,  _"maybe I'll let Heechul get away unscathed just this one time."_

After all, walking into that pet shop was the best decision he's ever made.


End file.
